


one in multiples (happy birthday, buddy)

by rageaceus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary and Neurodivergent Reader, Other, Reader Insert, Reader has named headmates, mokuba and reader bonding, reader nicknames mokuba 'mokes', really this shit is whateves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageaceus/pseuds/rageaceus
Summary: It’s Mokuba’s birthday, and Seto asked you to keep him company while he was gone. Plus, you needed to give him his present anyways.short one-shot of a reader with headmates comforting mokuba on his birthday. also bc ive never seen a reader insert with headmates before and i might as well fix that
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba & Reader, Kaiba Seto/Reader
Kudos: 12





	one in multiples (happy birthday, buddy)

The door to the office was large, elaborate, and everything Seto Kaiba hated. You'd listen to him growl about it enough times, but when it came to actually getting it replaced he seemed to drag his feet. It was so uncharacteristic of him, ordering about any change when he thought of it enough. The manor staff seemed to trust you enough, so you'd try to get it replaced during his birthday.

These thoughts bounced around your head as you shoved the heavy doors open, using your shoulder and both palms to push. It swung shut behind you, and it finally clicked how Mokuba was able to hug you as hard as he had in the past. Speaking of Mokuba, you scanned Seto's office for him, predictably finding him curled up on the couch that was designated for him. He was fast asleep, soft breaths even and quiet, the silence of the room making them louder.

You fumbled with your bag, running your fingers along the zipper and the faux leather in an effort to quell the anxiety quickly making itself known in your chest. The wrapping of Mokuba's present crinkled quietly, and you cringed at the noise that felt loud as thunder in your ears. Luckily, Mokuba didn't seem to stir, and you were unsure wether to wake him or not.

 _'I still say we leave it here and dip.'_ Spoke one of your headmates, her flippant tone echoing in your mind. It was tempting, but Rio was rarely right about a good course of action.

 _'I second that,'_ Hummed another voice, sweeter and leaving a feeling of vanilla. You shook your head to yourself, knowing if Joybell and Rio agreed on something, it was often to run. Then again, if Rio was suggesting to just leave, then you must be more anxious than you thought.

 _'Of fucking course we're anxious, it's_ Mokuba. _We have zero idea how to interact with others, much less kids.'_ Honestly, Rio's snark wasn't helping. You were just standing, wringing your hands around your bag and spacing out in this empty, too quiet office. Too, too quiet. The silence and Mokuba's even breaths echo in your ears.

You took a shaky breath in, and pushed everything away on the exhale, and idea coming to life in your mind. You knew Seto kept a copy of Smash Bros in this room for you, and you'd never faced Mokuba in a round before. Joybell's excited ring called out as you took a few weak steps towards the sleeping boy. _'I wonder who he mains!'_

Rio's reply was instant, light and teasing. _'Please. He's 11, he's a Kirby main if I've ever seen one.'_ It made you smile as you lightly tapped Mokuba's shoulder, calling his name softly. He slowly blinked awake, blearily rubbing at his eyes and yawning. A tick of worry went off at the back of your head.

"H-huh? What?" He echoed your name softly, and you gave your best comforting smile as you took the present out of your bag. The blue and silver wrapper sparkled and shined from the glitter that was artfully attached. From the second you'd seen it in a store, Joybell had fallen in love with it. Despite the fact that the price made your wallet bleed a little, she sung with happiness every time you saw it.

She was still humming with joy as Mokuba slowly took it from you, recognition lighting in his eyes, but face still oddly blank. "Oh. Thank you."

Everything came to a blank. You weren't sure what to do, even as he unwrapped it. The idea from earlier was still present, but how to ask? He's obviously not in a good mood, and you weren't sure if you could help him. You still weren't sure of how to even interact with him. Does he even like Smash Bros? Does he even like you?

 _'JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND ASK HIM. WORST COMES TO WORST, YOU CAN JUST PLAY BY YOURSELF AND EXIST NEAR HIM. OR JUST LEAVE. GOD.'_ You scrunched up your eyebrows, Rio's voice booming around your mind. She had a point.

Mokuba had finished opening the package, the wrapping neatly peeled off from the corners of the box, barely a tear in sight. He took a second to blink at the glossy cover of the book, a beautiful galaxy staring up at him. You looked at him, and could tell he wasn't really seeing the book. Just looking at it with a far off look in his eyes. In the back of your head, Joybell tugged some strings, and something clicked.

 _'It's because Seto isn't here.'_ Ah. There it was. Mokuba's birthday, and Seto wasn't here to enjoy it with him. An emergency had come up that could mean life or death for KaibaCorp, and Rio had marched you out when he began to swear and curse, throwing clothes together and booking an emergency plane ticket. You'd sent him a text goodbye, briefly explaining why you had to leave so quickly, and he'd asked you to try and keep Mokuba company on his birthday. You'd assumed Mokuba would have friends over, but apparently not.

"It's nice. Thank you." His dull voice broke you out of your quiet inner conversation, eyes meeting with yours. Now that you understood, the melancholy of the room seeped into your skin and left a rainy taste in your mouth. Your mind went blank once more, and you could almost physically feel Rio roll her eyes at you, gently grabbing control.

"Do you want to play Smash Bros with me?" You felt more than said, fingers tapping at the zipper of your bag. "I'll totally kick your ass, but I'm sure you can put up a good fight."

What the fuck? Joybell and you sputtered, but Mokuba didn't get angry or cry like you might have expected. Instead, he broke out into a grin, eyes lighting up just a little bit.

"Sure. But don't get all butthurt if you lose."

Rio scoffed so hard it rattled you and Joybell, mentally shuffling aside to give you both more room. Striding over to the TV and turning the Switch on, you passed him a controller and grabbed yours with Rio's toothy grin marring your shared face. "You're on."

~

You awoke slightly damp and too warm on one side of your body. Hands twitching, you opened your eyes as you realized you weren't in your bed at home. A quick glance downwards and you realized the pressure on your left side was Mokuba, who was fast asleep, snuggled between your torso and your arm. Legs creaking as you stretched ever so slightly, your head shifted to the coffee table, where a few empty mugs and plates stood, along with your unused controllers. Mokuba's book was right next to your head, and you smiled as you remembered him snuggling up to you as you looked through it together.

It was a geographical picture book, detailing both Earth's chaotic and natural events as well as the basics of space. You, Rio and Joybell had struggled over deciding which book to pick at the store before settling on this one, thinking that it was hard to go wrong with a nature picture book.

You turned your head back to Mokuba, who sniffed in his sleep and tucked himself further into you. Slowly, the warmth and the quiet of the room got to you, and you dozed in and out until the gentle opening of the world's ugliest doors woke you. Keeping your eyes shut as to feign sleep, The sharp click of dress shoes shattered the quiet, and you felt Mokuba shift under you. The footsteps came closer to you, before you felt something around Mokuba move.

Rio was immediately front and center, eyes opening in reflex, a snarl beginning around the corners of your mouth. Your hand reached out and grabbed another currently stroking through Mokuba's hair, and it took you a few bleary seconds to recognize Seto standing above you both. His face seemed as impassive as ever, but you swore something was off about it.

You let go of his arm as Mokuba awoke, smiling at Seto hard enough for you to feel it through your arm. Something warm and gentle rocked inside you, a pull of what you could recognize as love. Rio gave a smile, before pulling back into herself, assured that her family was alright.

You startled at the word. Since when did you think of Mokuba and Seto as your family?

You didn't let yourself think too hard about it as Mokuba spoke, rubbing the crust out of his eyes. "Hey, Seto. How was the trip? Did everything go well?"

Seto, having his arm released, reached back to pet Mokuba's hair once more. "It was fine. Some goons tried to take over the European branch, had to go and sort some things out." His mouth pulled into a frown, eyes growing dark. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday."

Mokuba shook his head, eyes gleaming up at his brother. "It's alright! Besides-" you startled as he hooked his arms around your torso, squeezing as hard as he could- "they kept me in good company." Your chest ached in sweet love, a smile spreading across your face until it turned into a grimace.

"Mokes. Buddy. Please. I yield!" You cried, frantically tapping on his shoulder as you felt your ribs start to creak from the pressure. He let you go, giggling to himself as he sat up and hopped off the couch to submit Seto to the same treatment. You were reminded of how much more Seto could take as he leaned down to hug his brother, wrinkling your nose as you watched him not even twitch at Mokuba's world-shattering hug. _'Lucky bastard,'_ you all seemed to say at once.

You shuffled yourself out of the door, hitting your foot on the edge as you left. You cursed, let out a low whine of pain, and flipped off the ugly doors before heading towards the bathroom. The tension leaked out of your body as you showered, always thankful that you left a spare change of clothes in the bathroom closet. Small chatter occupied your mind as you toweled off, quietly listening to your headmates talk. You nearly tripped over when getting dressed, and smiled at Rio's uproarious laughter and Joybell's squawks of irritably.

Mourning chose that moment to speak, and it made you stop in the middle of brushing out your hair. _'Are we ever going to talk to Seto about us?'_

Rio and Joybell quieted, and Mourning stayed silent, though their presence lingered in the headspace. You hummed low in your throat, anxiety rising as you thought too quickly about how you knew Seto would react. _'Fear? Anger? Nah, probably disgust. He'd be confused, that's for sure.'_

Joybell chittered and tinkered, her anxious noises turning to words. _'I know we need to be honest with him, but I'm not ready. Not yet. Not yet.'_

She gently pushed your gaze to the mirror, where your lone reflection stared back at you. Your eyes felt so different, human where you didn't want to be. You all took a steady breath in, and as one, pushed it back out.

_'It doesn't matter if he accepts us or not. Seto cannot tell us who we are, or fix what isn't broken.'_

The love of the headmates spread through your body, filling your limbs with warmth. Your reflection smiled back at you, bright and gorgeous and full of what you were together.

You left the bathroom clean and with a new confidence in your step, ready to eat breakfast with your boyfriend and his brother.


End file.
